


Re: Chain of Memories

by SynchronicityRose



Series: Tale of A Keybarer [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Adventure, Canon - Kingdom Hearts Chain Of Memories, Castle Oblivion, Destiny Islands, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Halloween Town, Hollow Bastion, Hundred Acre Wood, Memory Alteration, Olympus Coliseum, Other, Twilight Town, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ansem's defeat Sora and the gang find themselves whisked into the strange Castle Oblivion. A very dark place in between the worlds where when one goes up a floor a memory is lost. Along the way Sora and Aryon both seem to remember a strange girl dressed in white. A girl trapped in the castle longing to be set free no matter what is to be done...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castle Oblivion

The dirt road appeared to be endless. Pluto had run off just shortly after he found Sora, Aryon, Donald and Goofy in which the group quickly gave chase attempting to catch the King’s loyal pet and friend.

Aryon brushed his blue hair out of his eyes scowling. He hated running despite being fairly fit. “Darn dog,” he spoke aloud. “Where the heck’s he going?”

Donald shook his head. “I’m not sure. But we’ve got to catch ‘im!”

Sora looked over at his friends. “Hey. What if he’s leading us to Riku, Levi and the King?!” He asked. Evident hope and excitement clear in his voice.

But for as long as Aryon had gone on this journey he knew one thing: You did NOT want to get your hopes set high for anything. You never know what will become of yourself or your friends. Sometime later the group found Pluto tired and worn out. It was Sora’s suggestion that they all lay down and get some rest.

“Aryon? Aryon?”

Aryon cracked one, tired eye open squinting due to his half blurred vision finding Sora had been the one to shake him. “Sora?” His speech slightly slurred letting out a yawn. “What’d you want?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me for a bit.” Sora had asked.

Aryon nodded. “Sure.”

The stars twinkled overhead. Four cross-roads greeted the pair after walking some ways away from the others. Aryon spared a glance at Sora. His chestnut brown eyes holding some shame mixed with deep regret. You see, on their last journey, Aryon had almost allowed himself to be tempted by Xehanort.

There was just simply no excuse for Aryon to have done such a thing. It was something he would always feel terrible about until the day he died.

“….Sora. Are you still angry with me? About, well, what I-.” He trailed off.

Sora’s blue eyes widened in shock at Aryon’s question shaking his head quickly. A thoughtful frown crossing his face. “What? No way, Aryon! What makes you think I’d be upset with you?”

Aryon pursed his lips. Sora was way too nice for his own good sometimes. Kairi sure as hell gave him a good scolding while Syao gave him a nice long lecture, well, before they all split up that is. But Sora never said a word about it which is why Aryon assumed he was angry.

“I just,” he sighed. “I almost hurt you guys so bad. That was way more than a mistake on my end.”

Sora rolled his eyes. That was what he wished Aryon would change about himself. To not be so hard on himself when something happened. “Give yourself a break Aryon,” he began. Clasping a hand on his shoulder. “You’re being WAY too hard. You gained your control back didn’t you?”

“…I guess.”

“See? There ya go. Now let me see you smile.” Sora put both hands on either side of his face trying to make Aryon smile earning a laugh from the other boy.

“You’re such a dork Sora.” Aryon teased. Looking at the ground kicking at some dirt. “But…thanks.”

“Heh. No problem.”

"Along the road ahead lies something you need."

“?!”

They lifted their heads up to see a black cloaked figure appeared behind them. _What the-?_ Before the pair even turned the man was before them. His face completely hidden behind his hood. "However, in order to claim it you must lose something that is dear to you." He said. His voice was smooth and not gruff nor too soft.

The strange man disappeared just as Sora went to him.

A bad feeling coursed through Aryon’s body. Goosebumps danced along his arms. Whatever was to happen it was not going to be pleasant for either one of them or their friends.

**~Memories (Kingdom Hearts II)**

A young girl with pale blond hair, almost white, finished the last sketch of her drawing on the notebook. A faint smile could be seen yet her eyes and face hidden.

“I’ll see them soon…” She whispered to no one. “I know it.”

**~Castle Oblivion (Re: Chain of Memories)**

The castle the quartet stared up at was menacing. Reminding Aryon of those dark, fairy tale castles in the books he sometimes read to Kairi back home. Spires and towers in every direction. Donald and Goofy were talking among one another yet Aryon could not hear.

"Huh?" Donald whacked, he and Goofy following them inside once Sora was sure it was safe for them to enter.

"Hey, ya think it's OK to barge in?" Goofy asked.

“We have to if we’re going to look for the King.” Donald stated.

"The King?!" Goofy shouted in surprise. "King Mickey's here?"

"Something just told me he'd be here, OK?"

"Really? 'Cause now that ya mention it, I was kinda thinkin' the same thing."

“You guys to?” Aryon asked with a tilt of his head. Now wasn’t that…odd?

"Seriously?" Sora began. "Me too! One look at this castle, and I just knew…," he continued.

“That our very best-friends would be here.” Aryon finished.

The little cricket Jiminy popped out from his spot under Sora’s hood. “Now wait just a minute!” He spoke up. “It can't be just a coincidence!"

“Oh no. Jiminy you don’t mean-?” Donald began.

"Yep, I had it too, mm-hmm! I had the exact same feeling." Jiminy nodded.

"Gawrsh, maybe it's contagious," Goofy suggested.

"No, no. Something's screwy. We gotta go take a look."

Sora noticed Aryon stopped walking for a moment. Looking over his shoulder grinning his way. “Hey,” he began. “What’s wrong Aryon? Not scared are you?”

The blue haired Keybarer rolls his eyes crossing his arms. “No way,” he huffed. “I just….Think something’s wrong is all. I feel a pressure on my heart.” He lifted his gloved hand tapping the spot where his heart was.

Just as he feared the hooded man appeared behind them.

"That's it! Who are you?" Sora demanded summoning his Keyblade as did Aryon. Donald and Goofy did the same with their weapons.

"Wak! Heartless!" Donald quaked. "Oh yeah? I'll try some magic! Thunder!" Donald lifted his staff yet nothing happened. "Come on. Thunder! Thunder! Come on...Blizzard? Fire!" Again the same result. "Why isn't it working?" Donald muttered with a slump.

"I should think it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and every ability you ever knew. In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion.” The man stated.

Sora and Aryon looked at one another in confusion then at the man. “Castle…Oblivion?”

"Here you will meet people that you have known in the past. And you will meet people you miss." The man was now behind them.

“I miss Riku!” Sora exclaimed.

“And Levi!” Aryon added.

"If what you want...is to find them...," A flowery scent filled the air followed by a large gust of wind. Sora tried to block the hooded man that now made a lunge for the Keybarers. Aryon made a jump followed by a slash as did Sora but the man just kept dodging each one.

“Huh?” Sora looked around finally finding him at the end of the hall.

“What did you do?” Aryon spoke with a glaring look.

"I merely sampled your memories. And from them, I made this." The man holds up a card in his hand depicting that of Traverse Town. "To reunite with those you hold dear…," he tossed the card to Sora.

“A card?” Sora questioned.

"It is a promise for the reunion you seek. Hold the card to open the door. And beyond it, a new world. Proceed, Sora. Aryon. To lose and claim anew, or to claim anew only to lose...,"

The man disappeared leaving the group of heroes befuddled.

Sora motioned them to follow his lead. Another flurry of petals enveloped Aryon, a weary sigh escaping his lips. His shoulders slumped.

This was indeed going to be yet another unpredictable journey…

 


	2. Red Flame

**~Traverse Town**

They arrived in Traverse Town yet at the same time it did not FEEL like Traverse Town to them. And weren’t they just in the castle just a little while ago? Aryon bit the inside of his cheek. He didn’t like this. Not one bit.

“Sora…” He began. Looking around. “We’re in Traverse Town. I don’t like this.”

“Weren’t we just in the castle?” Sora asked in wonder.

 _“What you see isn’t real.”_ A voice sounded. The same voice from the same hooded man they encountered back at the castle. He was in front of them at some point. Now he was behind. _“This town before you is an illusion. Created by your memories ingrained in the cards.”_

“Our…memories?” Aryon questioned.

Jiminy hopped on Sora’s shoulder after crawling out from under his hood. “Forget about that!” The green cricket piped up. “Where’s Donald and Goofy?!”

_“Your friends are at the mercy of the cards. Master the cards and they will be themselves again.”_

Cards. Aryon’s ears twitched in annoyance at this. This wasn’t Yu-Gi-Oh! For Merlin’s sake. “Well this should be fun,” he muttered. “We have to use cards to fight our enemies.”

“That’s not weird at all.” Sora gave a shake of his head rolling his eyes.

“You two!”

“?!”

Turning around quickly Sora, Aryon and Jiminy were delighted to find Donald and Goofy racing towards them. “Are you guys alright?!” Sora asked with worry. “Where have you been?”

“You tell us!” Donald began to explain. “We saw a strange light when you opened the door and the rest is blank!”

Jiminy shook his head. “Gee that doesn’t help,” he muttered. “Just try and remember.”

 _“These two will be going alone,”_ the hooded figure explained. _“You will only appear when summoned. Or…well….certain occasion.”_

Aryon pursed his lips in a thin line. Cocking his head. “Oh? What kind of occasion?”

 _“You’ll see shortly.”_ The figure chuckled in a way that made Aryon’s skin crawl. He was for certain the guy was smirking behind his hood before he finally vanished into the night.

Sora’s shoulders slumped. He already knew this was going to prove to be quite difficult. “Well this isn’t going to be hard at all.”

Aryon lightly patted his friend on the shoulder. For once attempting to be the encouraging one rather than the negative of the group. “Hey don’t think like that. Maybe it won’t be so bad after all. We’re the heroes of this story after all. We’ll figure it out.”

“Sure…”

**~Castle Oblivion**

The four returned to the familiarity of the white walls of Castle Oblivion after running into Leon and his group in ‘Traverse Town’. The strange hooded figure could be seen as if he were waiting for them to return asking if they enjoyed their memories.

“What do you want to give?” The man asked a red-headed man. His eyes were a jade green with two green triangles underneath each one. A smirk crossed his face.

“No hogging the heroes now.” He chastised the other.

“Then perhaps _you_ would like to test them?” The other’s tone held a hint of annoyance before he soon vanishes.

“It’s my show now. Keyblade masters: Who am I?” Two chakrams of fire appeared in both of his hands. Sora and Aryon ready themselves for the fight to come. “The name’s Axel. Got it memorized?”

Sora arched a brow. Just who was this guy? “Uh…sure?”

“Heh. You’re fast learners aren’t you? Now we’re getting to know each other. How about you give me one hell of a show? Don’t die on me now!”

**~The Thirteenth Struggle**

The entire room was soon engulfed in a white hot flame surrounding the Keybarers preventing them from escape. “Blizzard!” Sora and Aryon call out in unison, simultaneously using their Blizzard cards. A grunt escaped Axel’s lips being unable to block their magic.

Somehow Aryon had become immobile for the time being leaving Sora to fight Axel on his own until he snaps out of it with a Cura card Sora tosses towards him.

 _Okay fighting without Donald and Goofy really IS difficult!_ Aryon couldn’t help but think. His feet dig into the ground using his Keyblade to deflect Axel’s chakrams gasping when one almost burns his hand. “Yow!” He pulls away blowing on it quickly. “Man you’re hot!”

“Well thank you!”

“That wasn’t a compliment!” Sora and Aryon shouted together looking at one another in confusion returning to the fight.

Sora picks up a Donald card as Aryon does with Goofy and…the Happy Mask Salesman? “Oh c’mon,” he groaned. “Not this freak!”

“Better than Tingle at least!” Sora called out.

True words have never been more than true.

Aryon called forth the Happy Mask Salesman whilst trying not to shudder at the sight. _“You’ve met with a terrible fate haven’t you?”_ He used his trademark phrase soon throwing an array of masks towards Axel causing numerous amounts of damage.

Sora took this time to rush in unleashing his finishing blow finally defeating the pyro whom disappeared shortly after. A card hovering in front of Sora soon appeared encased in a strange glow floating right into his hand.

**~Thirteenth Discretion**

“Gee. I wonder what it does?” Goofy wondered.

"Then I guess we're gonna need it to keep going…" Sora tucked the card in his pocket.

“That’s right.”

Aryon jumped a foot in the air followed by gasping at the sight of Axel appearing before the quartet again. The guy was completely unharmed from the fight as if it had not happened at all.

“Did you honestly think I’d give up so easily?” The red haired Nobody questioned. Amusement laced throughout his tone.

Sora gave a narrow of his eyes. “You were just testing us?”

“Ding!” Sora scowled as he’s flicked in the forehead. “Glad to know you aren’t as dumb like she thought.”

“She?” Aryon questioned. “Who’re you talking about?” He fumed on the inside when Axel all but ignores the blue haired Keybarer. If there’s one thing Aryon hated the most it was being ignored when he was talking.

"And you passed. Congratulations, Sora, Aryon. You’re ready to take on Castle Oblivion.” You will need to follow your memories. Trust what you remember and seek what you forget. Then you each will find someone very special."

Goofy blinked. “You mean King Mickey, Riku and Levi?”

Axel nodded. Raising his index finger. “However. It won’t be easy: You will have to eventually decide who is most important to bring back. Our precious of memories lie so deep within our hearts they’re almost out of reach. You Sora and you as well Aryon will find yours.”

"The light within the darkness…" Sora pursed his lips lowering his gaze to the white floor with the Organization symbol in the center.

“What does it mean?” Aryon folds his arms in thought.

“Would you like a hint?” Axel asked holding out his hand.

Sora and Aryon looked from the other then back at Axel ultimately shaking their heads, holding onto one another’s hand. “Thanks but no thanks,” Aryon stated boldly. “We can find it out ourselves right Sora?”

“Absolutely right.”

"Don't worry, Sora, Aryon we’ll protect you!” Donald stated striking a warrior pose making the two laugh.

"Good answer. Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade Masters. But be forewarned… When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be who you are now." Axel’s voice faded as he disappeared through his dark portal.

Five different sets of world cards appeared before Sora and Aryon in front of the door. _When you’re sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be who you are now_ Aryon had to admit that Axel’s dialogue did concern him greatly, of what awaited the group on the other floors.

But they had to keep moving regardless. No matter what happened to them in the process.


	3. Down The Rabbit Hole Again

Their shoes squeaked across the floor as they made their way further up the castle. White, white, white. Everything was plain old white. The walls, the ceiling. It was beginning to drive Aryon crazy inwardly feeling as if they were going into the same room as before. “I still don’t understand it,” Jiminy spoke quietly from Sora’s hood. The cricket was clearly deep in great thought. “’You may not be who you are now’. That doesn’t sound good at all…”

“C’mon Jiminy,” Sora began. “You’re worrying too much.”

“Yeah how can anyone else be who we are?”

Jiminy purses his lips. “Just be cautious you to.”

"Yep. Feels like just about anything could happen in Castle Oblivi- Oblivi –Obliv-" Goofy had started to say only to furrow his brows in confusion.

“Castle Oblivion?” Donald helped.

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember.”

Sora looked over at Aryon. “Well what’d you think Aryon? Anything suspicious about this place?”

The blue haired boy shook his head. “Nah. My heart’s weird right now though…like it feels conflicted. Axel seems trusting enough but let’s not lower our guard yet.”

“I’m sure whatever it is they’re cooking up we can handle it.” Sora said with a smile of assurance making Aryon chuckle. Optimistic as ever he was.

Goofy looked at their surroundings scratching his head. “Weren’t we at another castle on our last journey?” He wondered in thought.

"What was it called?" Donald asked.

"Gawrsh, oh it was, uh… Holla… Holly… Holler… Sorry I can't remember." Goofy’s shoulders slumped hanging his head.

Donald let out a ‘quack!’ lightly hitting him on the head with his mage staff. "Wak! Stop goofing around!"

Sora raised a brow. “Goofy are you sure it’s not a false memory?”

Aryon shook his head. “No he’s right,” he began. “We DID visit another castle…Hollow….Ba…” A groan escaped his lips. He had it on the tip of his tongue. He could somewhat envision the location only to have everything appear in a fuzzy image. “Damn it. I hate it when I know something but can’t remember it when I need to.”

Throughout the walk he and Goofy tried talking to one another more about the castle. Each giving a description of what it might have looked to be and coming up with different names, although one of them was ‘Hollow Bacon’ that really didn’t add up. Shortly after they decided on their first world with a card titled ‘Wonderland’.

**~Welcome to Wonderland**

The forest was indeed very unusual. Its upbeat tune flooded in Aryon’s ears when they arrived taking note of the odd scenery before them. Goofy was the first of the group to spot an even stranger sight of a white rabbit with a red coat very panicked about something.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm dreadfully, awfully late! The queen will roast me for dinner! If I'm late for the trial, it'll be off with my head next!" The rabbit cried out.

Sora tried to stop him. “Hey what do you mean ‘off with my head’?”

Aryon however tilted his head when he thought he saw two big yellow eyes gleaming at them through a bush and…a wide smiling mouth that reminded him all too much of the Mask Salesman. _Please don’t let it be him_ he begged inwardly.

“Aryon? Yoo-hoo. You alright?”

“Huh?”

Snapping out of his thoughts, Aryon blinks his eyes rapidly when Sora waves a hand in front of his face. “Oh. Sorry Sora. Just thought I saw something…where we going next now?”

“To follow the rabbit.”

“Ah. Right.”

The Key of Beginnings card floated right into Aryon’s hand unlocking their first door, just in time to find the rabbit racing up to a podium. "Gawrsh, looks like some kind of get – together. What's the occasion?" Goofy asked.

"Hey, this must be the trail the White Rabbit was talking about!" Donald exclaimed in conclusion.

“And what makes you think that Donald?” Sora asked.

The rabbit blew his trumpet announcing that the accused: A young English girl in a blue and white dress with blond hair named Alice was on trial. She was accused by the Queen of Hearts of sending the Heartless in this world.

"Fiddlesticks! Where's your evidence!" Alice argued.

The Queen slammed her fist on her judge stand. "The evidence is… I forgot! That's the evidence! Because you, Alice, are the one who stole my memory!"

 _The heck?! This isn’t a fair trial at all!_ Aryon made a move to help Alice only to be held back by Donald-Sora by Goofy who apparently had the same thought. Queen or not they couldn’t stand seeing someone of a high power abuse their authority like this.

"Such insolence! You're talking to the Queen of Hearts! And to think I might have let you go, have you apologized straightway! What a braze thief!"

“Just leave her alone witch!” Aryon called out running right up to the scene with Sora not too far behind.

“This trial is a farce!” Sora pointed with blue eyes ablaze in anger.

The Queen grew red in a face balling her hand into a tight fist. “More insolence I see!” She hollered shooting a glare at Aryon next. “And how DARE you announce me as such you filthy peasant! You two must know whom the real culprit is then if you’re here. Speak now!”

Uh-Oh.

Aryon hesitated with Sora speaking up first quickly. Stuttering as he spoke. "Um…. Uh… I'm the thief!"

“No wait _I’m_ the one who stole your memory…your highness.” Aryon declared.

“Gawrsh really?” Goofy asked.

Sora and Aryon gave him a look. “No not really,” Aryon shook his head. “But…we’ve got to do something and fast.” He whispered.

“This is really screwy you two!” Donald shook his head.

The Queen, furious of the fact no one was speaking the truth ordered her cards to attack the group. Aryon wasn’t a mind reader mind you but he was certain Donald was thinking about giving them a good old knuckle sandwich later for getting them in this mess. Again. Just like always when they were on an adventure.

“They just won’t stop coming!” Sora panted heavily, reloading another deck of attack cards with Aryon struggling to keep up. “What do we do now?!”

“Just keep fighting!” Aryon snapped knocking out another card soldier and destroying another with his Keyblade sword.

When the battle had ceased Donald was the first to notice Alice had gone missing.

"Wak! Where's Alice?"

“She’s gone!” Goofy exclaimed looking around.

Aryon let out a frustrated huff. “And while we were fighting our butts off.”

As soon as the Queen ordered her card soldiers to attack the group again, out of instinct Sora grabbed Aryon’s hand shouting for them all to run out of the courtroom area. Aryon’s heart pounded in his ears firing some simple spells yet effective to keep some of the soldiers at bay.

**~Just Wondering (Re: Chain of Memories OST)**

The group had run far enough away from the cards finally managing to catch their breath for once. _I really need to work on my speed more_ Aryon thinks with a weary sigh. Out of the corner of his eye then did he spot a familiar girl with blond hair and a black head band.

“Alice!” He and Sora exclaim in unison with relief. Thank GOD she was alright.

"I don't mean to be ungrateful, but… was that true, what you said? Are you the thief?" Alice asked with a timid tone.

"What? Of course not! Why would we steal the queen's memory?" Sora replied.

"Yep, Sora only said that 'cause he wanted to save-"

"- To show off!" Donald interrupted Goofy.

Rolling his eyes Aryon shook his head looking away from the scene. He couldn’t help but have a bit of a jealous side to him when Sora saved a damsel in distress-no not Kairi to clarify. She was different. And same for Syao.

"Feeling better after that mad dash, are we?” He jumps suddenly at the sight of the Cheshire Cat’s head floating right in front of his face.

“Must you do that?” Aryon hissed. Watching as the cat, now with the rest of the purple and striped body floated around.

“Oh, but you're not out of the woods yet!" The cat spoke. “The queen is too stubborn and won't stop hunting you down until she gets her memory back…I wonder though,” he ponders aloud. That grin never leaving his furry face. “Is it because she remembered what she forgot?”

Aryon shakes his head while Sora puts his hands behind his. “I’m not sure. Think we should just stay away from her.”

Jiminy spoke up next ever so thoughtful. “But Sora what about Alice?” The cricket asked. “If the queen has her in her clutches again it’s…well you know.” He makes a slicing motion with his neck.

“Jiminy’s right as per usual,” Aryon chimed in. “We have to make sure Alice is safe from the hag.”

He could feel someone watching him from behind. Whirling around they find the Cheshire Cat once again-this time relaxing on a lily pad. Cocking his head to the side in a lazy position. “You should do something. Or you _shouldn’t_ do something. If you can’t remember something it’s like it never happened. Likewise, if something never happened you can’t remember it.

Try TOO hard to remember and your memory may lie to you.”

The cat then props himself up, legs up in the air grinning that grin of his. Yellow eyes seeming to gleam. “That’s all I’ll say. The rest is for you to figure out.”

Just like that he had gone.

Leaving the group with more questions rather than answers.

**~Struggle Away, Fight For My Friends (358/2 Days OST)**

The creature fell from the roof. Tall and intimidating. Its arms were zig-zagged and it carried two purple batons. It had no neck but two long legs with multiple faces instead of just one face. Sora rushed in while Aryon waited to strategize his cards. Fire cards appeared to be more effective on this particular boss and other various magic’s.

“Aryon come on! Help me take this thing down!” Sora hollered.

“I will if you’d stay still!”

While trying not to burn Sora alive he uses a Firaga card. The room heats up when the blast was summoned managing to knock the Trickmaster to the ground. Sora and Aryon perform numerous combo attacks with the other only to have the second Keybarer knocked clear to the side with its baton.

“Aryon!” Sora’s eyes widened rushing over to help but the Trickmaster prevents him.

Sometime later the Trickmaster had finally been defeated with Sora obtaining its card for later use. Alice and an even angrier Queen of Hearts were also brought back.

"We did? I mean, we did! Your, uh, Majesty."

“We did everything you commanded your highness.” Aryon says with a sweet as sugar smile.

"I… told you… to do that?"

The Queen blinks in confusion. Alice asked if she remembered with the Queen stating she didn’t remember such thing. Fortunately does the Queen eventually leave the scene with her royal card guards.

Alice sighs with relief. "Well, that was close."

"Way to improvise! I never would've thought of that." Sora exclaimed patting her on the shoulder once.

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Aryon teased with a smirk. Laughing when Sora sticks his tongue out at him. “Oh how mature of you.”


	4. Return To The Big City

The heroes found themselves carrying on through the castle. When Donald had asked if there was anything needed to be remembered they stopped to think. All Aryon could remember was Riku and Levi of course. Same for Sora. But maybe that’s what their hearts all but wanted them to remember.

“Right. Or else, I think we would have forgotten it it.” Sora agreed.

Aryon watched as he fished something out of his pocket that always made Sora smile. The little good-luck charm Kairi had given him before they left to defeat Ansem. A little ping of jealousy formed in Aryon’s heart. _Why am I feeling like this? I love Kairi like a sister. It’s not her fault, that Sora has a crush on her_

Hearing Sora talk about the charm to Donald and Goofy he couldn’t help but smile. At least he was happy. That’s all Aryon cared for.

Even if it may hurt just a bit.

**~Namine (Kingdom Hearts: Re Chain of Memories theme)**

A girl in a simple white dress could be seen in an equally white room. Sketching a drawing of Sora, Riku and Kairi. Flipping the page she then began to draw herself with Aryon, Sora, Kairi, Riku and Levi. She stood in the middle, holding Aryon and Sora’s hands.

"I remember!" Sora claimed as they reached the fifth floor. Everyone halted to look back at the other boy. Aryon had never seen him so happy. "There was another girl!"

“Another girl?” Goofy asked.

"No, no, I mean on the islands where Aryon and I used to live. Besides Riku, Kairi and Syao, there was another girl we were friends with. Remember Aryon? The seven of us used to play together all the time. She liked Syao a lot to.”

"Sora… Seems to me that's the first time you've mentioned her." Jiminy said from his perch on Aryon’s shoulder.

Aryon crossed his arms over his chest. Eyes closed before they re-opened. “Oh! Wait yeah, now I know what you’re talking about. Boy. Guess we forgot about her huh?”

Sora looked down at his good luck charm. “She went away when we were real little…just like that.” Closing his eyes he could practically envision what she looked like. Sitting on the sandy shores. Laughing watching him and Riku play pretend sword fights.

"Gawrsh, do ya remember her name?"

He shook his head. Ridden with guilt that he could not.

“Aw,” Goofy began. “Well I’m sure if you try hard enough you’ll eventually remember her name.”

Aryon held a hand over his heart. Closing his eyes. Maybe by concentrating he could-.

Crack!

Sora held up a world card. Aryon opened his eyes after the bright light faded revealing their next world: San Fransokyo. “Whoa…San Fransokyo.” Aryon said after looking around.

Sora blinked with an arched brow. “How do you remember the name?” Looking to his left, the other Keybarer followed where Aryon was pointing nearly face palming. A big sign with the words ‘Welcome To San Fransokyo’ greeted them. “Oh. Heh…”

“Ah!”

**~Immortals (Instrumental)**

Several screams sounded. They were coming right from the school. Aryon summoned Ice Dancer already racing ahead with his friends. On the scene they found a group of Heartless surrounding several of the college students trapped inside.

“We’ll help you!” Donald said getting in front.

Together as a group they wasted no time taking the Heartless army out. “Are you alright?” Aryon asked. “Are any of you hurt?”

Tadashi Hamada shook his head. “No, we’re fine….whoever you are. Thanks for saving us.”

“I’m…” Aryon stuttered. Trying not to scowl when Sora and Goofy snickered from behind. “I’m Aryon,” he cleared his throat. “And those are my friends. Sora, Donald and Goofy. It was no trouble lending you guys a hand.”

Honey Lemon, Wasabi, GoGo and Fred-freaking Sora out at first with his lizard costume-introduced themselves after while Tadashi showed Aryon around their lab.

“So where are you guys from?” Tadashi asked. “I haven’t seen you before.”

“A place very…far away.”

“I see…”

They talked a bit after. Aryon explained to him how they’re currently still searching for several good friends of theirs. “You know,” Tadashi blinked. Rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s so weird. Like…I feel as if we’ve had this conversation before. I feel it. In my heart that we all know you guys.”

“Tadashi…” He wished he could tell Tadashi what happened. That this was all just one big illusion in the end. But that would do more harm than good Aryon supposed.

Aryon was about to open his mouth to speak when more screams sounded from outside. With wide eyes, hopping out of the window his feet pounding along the ground skidding to a halt. Tadashi, Sora and the others finally catching up when he reached a clearing.

A large, black monster with a broken/cracked red heart symbol on its head could be seen. Sora and Aryon looked at one another as Donald and Goofy vanished into their card forms.

“Ready Sora?”

“Oh yeah.”

**~Vim and Vigor**

One of its tentacles tried to grab Aryon but with help from a Goofy card, he called upon Goofy whom used his shield to destroy it. Sora had remembered that the monster’s weakness was in the back using himself as a diversion so Aryon was able to run behind with him.

“Thundaga!” They called out in unison. Using a combined, powerful Thundaga attack it struck the creature from behind unleashing a roar of immense pain.

“Quick! Get the last tentacle!” Sora hollered.

“And then we’ll strike it in the back once more!”

Using ‘Strike Raid’ Sora hurled his Keyblade at the tentacle jumping backwards when it came crashing to the ground. “Now, Aryon!”

The last of the monster’s health had drained after Aryon slashed away. Vanishing into nothingness where it belonged.

**~Castle Oblivion**

“That was so awesome!” Hiro cheered running up to the Keybarer’s first. Grinning wide showing his missing front tooth.

“We really appreciate you both for saving the town.” Tadashi added after with a kind smile.

“Heh. All in a day’s work.” Sora said with a grin, placing his hands behind his head.

“I guess we’d better be off.”

Tadashi stopped them before they left. Taking something out of his pocket. “Hang on,” he motioned Aryon to hold out his hand. “You guys might need extra assistance.”

Glancing down Aryon could see it to be a Baymax card. Red around the edges with Baymax’s face on it. “Whoa. Nice! Are you sure?”

The group nodded. Listening as Tadashi’s friend Honey Lemon explained that Baymax card will have all kinds of healing abilities if they were in dire trouble, due to him being a health care robot. “I invented him to help others after all,” Tadashi said with a smile. “You’ll need him more than us right now.”

“Good luck on your journey little dudes!” Fred said with a wave.

“Thanks again!”

**~Thirteenth Discretion**

A tall blond haired woman could be seen with Axel in another area of Castle Oblivion. Smirking with such evil at the sight of the four hero’s re-entering the castle. “Just as we intended.”

Axel nods. Jade eyes gleaming. A hidden agenda of his own beginning to form at the sight of Aryon and Sora. It was almost uncanny the resemblance, those two shared with THEM. “We’ll continue with our plan,” he said in thought. “Let’s see just how far it’ll go.”

Larxene places a hand on her hip. “You had your fun on the first floor. Now it’s my turn.” Rolling his eyes Axel tossed a card to her. Watching as she caught it with ease. Randomly pecking it causing the Nobody to arch a curious brow. “I’m not going to just hand it over to the brats.”

“Just don’t break them.”

She giggles. Eerie. No humor what so ever in it. “My, my: Is someone having a soft spot for those two?”

Ridiculous, Axel couldn’t help but roll his eyes. It’s not that he cared for them. Certainly not. Unlike Larxene he knew how valuable they were to the Organization. “Don’t forget dearest Larxene,” he spoke. “Sora and Aryon are the keys. The Organization needs them.” He was cut off from saying any more when she places a finger against his lips.

“I know you’re in on it to,” she began. Slowly removing her index finger. “But keep your hood on. At least until the time is right.”

Axel all but chuckled. “You’d be wise to do the same, Larxene.”

 

 


	5. Odd Memory

Aryon tried so hard to remember her. That girl who appeared in the very back of his mind, absent-mindedly listening to his friends. Really…who was she to him? “Nami…” he had begun to say. “Nami? Is that your name?” He spoke in a low whisper.

“Aryon? Are you alright?”

He looked up into the concerned blue eyes of Sora.

“Uh. Yeah. Yeah just fine. Sorry, just kinda spaced out. What card is next?”

Sora held up a card to the door taking a step back when it opened.

**Olympus Coliseum**

“What’s that?” Donald asked walking up to a sign outside the Lobby entrance.

After reading it out loud they found it was a game of sorts. “Huh,” Sora blinked scratching the side of his head. “I don’t remember a match being held last time we were here.”

“Maybe someone’s messing with our memories?” Goofy suggested.

“I doubt it. I still remember fighting Cloud and Cerberus shortly after.” Aryon could only shudder in clear distaste, scowling just at the thought of that mangy three-headed mutt.

Sora nodded cringing as well. “Yeah, not sure who was worse to fight.”

Once inside the Lobby they met up with Phil, along with a few other people in the room they weren’t familiar with. One was a young man with a sword at his side dressed in a green tunic outfit. Just by looking at him you could tell he was a hero. Another was a tough looking guy with dark red hair reminding Aryon vaguely of Axel, wielding a strange weapon.

“This can’t be right.” Sora stated.

“Where’s Hercules?” Aryon asked, looking around for the hero.

Phil gave a wave of his hand. “Herc’s taking a breather for now. Even hero’s gotta rest up y’know?”

Donald grinned. “Don’t we know it.” At Phil’s dead panned expression and the red haired guy’s snickering, the magician grumbled folding his arms across his chest.

“Well,” the red haired male began. “This should be interestin. You punks ready?” The silent blond haired warrior readied his sword.

“Oh yeah.” Sora and Aryon spoke in unison getting into position.

**~Shrouding Dark Cloud~**

Aryon made a charging move towards Reno, only to be hit with a move he called ‘Pyramid’. “Huh?!” He gasped finding himself trapped. “I can’t get out?!” Using his shoulder and pounding his fist as hard he possibly could.

Sora took out a card to block Link’s slash attack. “Aeroaga!” He summoned the powerful wind attack card, blowing Link on his back.

Aryon grunted and gasped each strike Reno made with his Electro-Mag Rod. Getting himself electrocuted one too many times he’d like to admit. “Okay. No more playing around,” he spat. “Donald let’s go!”

He summoned Donald at his side, thanking the magician for healing him using a combined Blizzara move on Reno.

“Heh,” Reno took a step back. Readying for another attack. “Not bad for a pair of brats.”

Link was out in a matter of minutes by Sora.

Three Thundaga cards were used by Sora and Aryon.

“Thundaga!”

The blue haired Keybarer had to admit, that it was nice to see Reno squirm from their own electricity. He didn’t feel bad one bit.

**Olympus Coliseum**

“I think I need to restock my cards.” Aryon muttered.

Sora looked over from talking to Reno, explaining their situation focusing on the fight with Hercules and Cloud. Both were looking pretty worn out but Cloud still kept going at it. “There’s no way…You’re taking me down that easily.” Hercules said in between pants.

“You’re right.” Sora readied his Keyblade, running up with Aryon after re-stocking his cards getting in front of Hercules. “We’ll help you out!”

“Get all the backup you want…I’m going to defeat you. And get my memories back!”

“Your memories?” Aryon arched a brow.

“Cloud. You naïve simpleton.” Hades himself walked up to the arena. Creepy as ever almost making Aryon shrink back a bit. “You actually thought after you took down Hercules, that I’ll give you back your memories? You’re so gullible it’s laughable.”

Sora, Reno and Aryon got in their positions while Link kept Cloud and Hercules guarded. “You are so going down.” Aryon hissed.

**~Vim and Vigor~**

“This doesn’t make any sense!” Sora did a dodge roll away from one of Hades’s moves.

“Just keep fighting!” Aryon snapped. “Focus on the battle!”

Aryon was fortunate having Reno on their team. He had to admit the guy knew how to fight and take a punch, using a Curaga card when he was injured from Hade’s powerful Fire attack. “BLIZZAGA!” He called out. Summoning three Blizzaga cards striking Hades.

Sora made a jump slash move only to be knocked out of the way by the Underworld god.

“Now…You’re FIRED!”

“Whoa! Someone’s hot stuff!” Reno hollered above the roaring inferno surrounding Hades. Shielding his face from falling embers. “I say we take ‘im out fast!”

“You said it!”

With a combined new Trinity move, Sora and Aryon slashed through Hades finally ending the battle.

**~Olympus Coliseum**

"Sorry about that..." Cloud apologized to Hercules after everything was said and done.

Hercules clapped a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine." He said. "Everyone loses sight of the light every once in a while..."

Aryon walked up to Cloud smiling light. “You know. If it’s an important memory, there’s no way you can forget about it completely.” _And yet I can’t even remember that girl who used to play with Sora and I_ he almost frowned grimly at the thought.

A light appeared in Aryon’s hand soon after followed by a Cloud card. "That's for you, for helping me out."

Reno rubbed the back of his neck. “Aw…what the hell?” He grinned, snapping his finger giving a card of himself to Sora. Link followed suit giving them a light smile.

“I don’t understand still,” Sora shook his head. “We didn’t fight Hades last time. Reno and Link weren’t here either…”

“Let it go Sora,” Aryon muttered. “Just. Let it. Go.”

Wishing nothing more than to be done with this crazy castle once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise guests! Couldn't help but incorporate Link into the story and Reno. In all honesty, I've not played Final Fantasy 7, but after watching a clip of Advant Children and seeing some pretty neat game plays Reno's character and the game itself intrigued me greatly.


	6. The Savage Nymph

The walls and ceilings were still white as they entered another. “…A little color would be nice.” Aryon muttered. Getting a nod of agreement from Jiminy.

“My: Aren’t we an observant one?”

Drawing out their weapons, the group turned at the sound of a feminine voice. Sora arched a brow seeing a woman approach. Her hair an electric blond with piercing blue eyes. She giggled after Donald stated she must work for Axel.

“Too clever. I’m Larxene. So, are you enjoying your stay in the castle?” She asked. Aryon narrowed his eyes. An instant dislike formed. “I bet it must be nice peeling away all the worthless memories, awakening the true ones, deep within your heart.”

“True memories?” Sora questioned. Gripping his Keyblade tight.

“Although,” Larxene tapped her chin. Grinning with such a wickedness. “It seems the both of you are forgetting someone very important. When that poor girl hears you’ve forgotten her, oh! It’ll just break her heart.” She only pretended to have any sympathy towards them. Anyone could see right through her.

“Poor girl,” Aryon muttered in repeat. Still keeping a sharp eye on Larxene. “Do you know her? Is she here?”

Larxene nodded. “The bad guys are keeping her captive. Somewhere deep inside this castle. And you’re obviously the heroes meant to save her.”

 _I’ve got a bad feeling about this_ Sora swallowed. Not liking the way Larxene is smirking. “Although…” Before any could react, she drop kicked Aryon and sucker punched Sora in the jaw with lightning fast agility.

“SORA! ARYON.” Donald and Goofy called out, racing over to help them up.

“Aryon! Are you alright?” Goofy asked.

Aryon coughed out. Holding his stomach. “Yeah,” he hissed. “Just fine. You okay Sora?”

“F-Fine.” Sora gasped out.

They were all shocked to see Larxene now holding a charm. One that looked like the very one Kairi had, only it was a yellow color. “Aryon…” Sora blinked, looking at them. “That looks like the charm Kairi gave us.”

“It is, Sora. I don’t…”

“What a shame,” Larxene snickered. “That girl’s the one who gave you this really, quite tacky good luck charm. Now that you’ve bothered to remember…let’s smash this piece of junk!”

“DON’T DO IT!” Sora and Aryon shouted.

Sora managed to snag the good luck charm on his Keyblade while Aryon used a Cura card on both of them. “Namine gave them to us! It’s very important!”

Larxene shook her hand of the stinging sensation after Sora whacked it with his Keyblade. Sneering at the Keybarer’s. “So it’s that important to you?” Electricity charged in her hand creating a set of knives.

“Ten seconds ago, you didn’t even know what it was!”

**~The Thirteenth Struggle~**

Donald and Goofy transformed back into their card forms.

Larxene threw several of her knives. One struck Aryon in the shoulder while another was deflected. The Organization member did a backflip, thrusting her hand in the air. “Lightning!”

Aryon closed his eyes tight. “CLOUD!”

Cloud appeared beside Aryon before striking Larxene with Sonic Blade repeatedly. “Hey!” Larxene snapped, feeling her legs frozen by Sora’s Blizzara and Aryon using his Keyblade. “You little rats.” She hissed. Wiping blood from her lip.

Sora smirked at this. Making a move to finish her off when she jumped out of the way.

“Hmph. Not bad…You two really are heroes. Heartless heroes.” Larxene grinned.

Sora balled his hand in a tight fist. His eyes burning towards her. “Who asked you?!”

Larxene began to mock him. “Oh? Does it hurt because it’s the truth? You really are just a baby aren’t you?”

“Why you-!”

Aryon made a move to strike her when she quickly vanished into a portal of darkness. Slashing at nothing but air. “You witch! Where are you?! Show yourself!” He didn’t stop until Sora clapped a hand on his shoulder, tugging him hard.

“Aryon stop it! It’ll be alright. We’ll find Namine. I know it.”

Aryon didn’t say anything but he does return the hug Sora offered.

**~Thirteenth Discretion**

Meanwhile. After Larxene’s return, Axel leant against the wall in one room of Castle Oblivion. Jade colored eyes open as Vexen-the Organization’s ‘Scientist’ emerged from his own dark portal. Looking at Riku Replica than the card in his hand. “This card holds memories of their home.”

Riku Replica arched a brow. “It’s just a card.”

"With a little help from Namine, you'll have all the real Riku's memories." Larxene explained. "Maybe we can get her to make you forget that you're nothing but a fake. In other words, we'll remake your heart so you can be exactly the same as the real Riku, kay?"

Riku Replica’s eyes widened. Actually feeling fear at the thought of his heart being remade. That’s not what he wanted. He felt fine just the way he was.

"Any objections, Vexen? After all, you do want to test Sora and Aryon right?”

The fake Riku is further against the wall. Nothing can be done.

This is his fate…


	7. Hundred Acre Wood

Sora and Aryon arrived in a new, colorful world. After walking down a path they stumbled upon a cute little bear sitting on a log, appearing to be deep in thought. Aryon blinked once sharing a puzzled look with Sora.

“What’s wrong little fella?” Sora asked.

“Something on your mind?” Aryon inquired.

The yellow bear looked towards the Keybarer’s. Blinking his eyes once. “I’m trying to find my friends, they’ve gone missing.”

 _Doesn’t that sound familiar?_ Aryon couldn’t help but think, kneeling to the bear’s level. “Well they can’t be too far right? Looks like a small area.”

“Oh. Then I guess I’m looking for nobody then.” The bear said thoughtfully.

Sora joined him on the log in front of his house, Aryon sat on his right side. “Aryon and I are looking for our friends to. “ The bear asked if their friends knew of his friends. Sora chuckled softly. “No, I don’t think so…but we know what it’s like to have missing friends.”

Just that one look Sora gave him was enough to make Aryon nod in agreement. Pooh seemed friendly enough, like the other’s they’ve met. They didn’t want to see the poor bear look by himself.

“Say no more Sora,” Aryon grinned. Looking down at Pooh. “We’ll help you find your buddies, don’t worry.”

Pooh’s eyes lit up. Hopping off of his log waddling up to them. _Boy, it’s too bad Namine isn’t here. She’d find all this really cute I bet_ Aryon thought almost chuckling at her reaction. In the very back of his mind, a girl in a white dress appeared. Hands folded in front of her. Pale blue eyes saddened.

_“Aryon…I’m so sorry…for all I’ve done, to you and Sora. Please forgive me.”_

“Aryon!”

Shaking his head, Aryon blinked seeing Sora and Pooh waiting for him. A concerned expression could be seen on Sora’s face. “C’mon, let’s get going!”

“Oh. Uh, coming!”

_Namine…who are you really?_

Pooh led Sora and Aryon to a rather tiny house. Scurrying about outside, was an equally tiny piglet running around back and forth in a frantic state. Sora and Aryon knelt to the piglet’s level. “Are you Pooh’s friend?” Sora asked.

“Well uh, I am, I mean I’m NOT Pooh’s friend.” Piglet stuttered.

Pooh waddled up to him. “Hello there, Piglet.”

Piglet seemed to brighten at the sight of Pooh. “Oh! It’s you, Pooh Bear!” He sighed with relief. Piglet as well was looking for their other missing friends. “I’m so glad I finally found someone.”

Aryon looked at Sora. “That explains why he’s so fidgety.”

“Kinda like that time you got lost remember?” Sora grinned. Snickering at the warning look the other tossed his way.

“We don’t speak of that Sora.” Aryon hissed.

Piglet tugged on Aryon’s pant leg. “E-Excuse me,” he spoke in such a soft tone. “I-I was looking through the shrubs trying to find the others a-and, and I found this. It might help you out.”

“Aw. Thanks Piglet.” Aryon gave him a pat on the head, pleased that he learned a new skill called ‘Confusion’.

**~Hundred Acre Wood Theme**

Sora and Aryon met up with another one of Pooh’s friends, Rabbit. He needed their help sorting vegetables in his garden. The Keybarer’s looked at one another than at Rabbit nodding.

“Okay.”

“Yeah. How hard could it be?”

Rabbit dashed up the slope. “Incoming!”

Aryon’s eyes widened. “Whoa!” One pumpkin nearly caused him to land on his back, before he used his Keyblade to slap it into the proper garden. “This. Is. Pretty. Difficult!” He ducked and dodged. Swinging his Keyblade.

“I think it’s fun!” Sora laughed, only to be struck in the face by one pumpkin that went rogue. “Oh shut up Aryon!” He huffed hearing his friend cracking up.

But the games didn’t end here oh no.

Aryon loved games mind you, but not ones that involved pain of any kind. One visit to a honey tree receiving several bee stings, an annoying memory jumping game resulting in our poor second Keybarer falling on his bum more times than he could count and two bruised knees later…

They found themselves in a very peaceful meadow, with a single log in the middle.

“Looks like this is the end of the road.” Sora piped up, letting Aryon walk on his own after he released himself from Sora.

Pooh turned towards them. Tilting his head. “Do you really have to leave?”

Aryon nodded. “I’m afraid so. But, I’m sure we’ll see each-other again.” He gave the bear an assuring, gentle smile.

“I see. Well, I look forward to that day! Good luck finding your friends, Sora and Aryon.”

“Bye!”


	8. Riku Again

Sora and Aryon sprinted for the door. “Sora! Aryon! Not so fast.” Donald shouted as he and Goofy tried keeping up.

Aryon turned on his heel waving his arms. “Come on guys, hurry!”

Donald and Goofy needed to rest. Panting softly while the two teens waved frantically. How they had that much energy despite the battle with Larxene was beyond Donald’s understanding. “Gee they do seem pretty upset.” Goofy stated thoughtfully.

“I guess we’d feel the same way if we found out, that the King was here.”

“QUIT GOSSIPING AND HURRY UP!” Sora finally hollered out.

“Yeah we gotta save Namine fast!” Aryon hollered, quickly pulled out two cards. One of them being Halloween Town and the other Hollow Bastion. With that they walked in. Or, ran in Sora and Aryon’s case.

**~This Is Halloween**

Pumpkins were everywhere in this town. It was no wonder how ‘Halloween Town’ got its name. The atmosphere alone was enough to give off the creepy, spooky feeling. Aryon shuddered at the sight of the guillotine in the town square.

“I bet this place is crawling with ghosts.” Goofy said looking around.

“Aw phooey! We’re pretty scary looking ourselves.” Donald retorted. “Just look at us: One look and they’re the ones who’ll be scared.”

Come to think of it Donald was right. Sora was a vampire with fangs and all. A pumpkin covering one side of his face. Aryon is a ghost so he had the ability to use ‘Possession’ if it was needed. Taking over his opponent’s body doing whatever he wanted to them.

He and Donald walked up to the fountain filled with slime water.

“Welcome to Halloween Town!”

Donald screamed, passing out for a moment while Aryon’s eyes all but lit up. An actual living, breathing…well minus the living part-skeleton! “Coooool!” The teen exclaimed. Stepping back when the skeleton walked out of the fountain.

His stitched lips curved in a smile. “That was the best scream I’ve heard yet!” Referring to Donald.

“We aren’t here for a ghoulishly good time!” Donald snapped. Stopping his foot.

Aryon snickered before listening to Jack and the problem Halloween Town’s been having as of late. “Problem?” Sora asked. “What kind of problem?”

Before Jack could reply they were surrounded by Shadows. Sora and the others quickly summoned their weapons taking the creatures out one by one. Gargoyles appeared in place of the Heartless. Donald almost got scooped up by one if not for Goofy throwing his shield at it.

Aryon floated in the air with one, casting Thundaga twice since flying types were weak against lightning (if he remembered his Pokemon knowledge correct, figuring it should work on Heartless.)

“Wak! What’s the big idea summoning the Heartless?!” Donald shouted after it was all over.

“I was just going to ask Dr. Finklestein why this was happening. He’s at his laboratory: Follow me!”

Goofy turned to Sora and Aryon. “What should we do, fellas?”

Looking at one another they both nodded. Agreeing that they should follow Jack regardless. Donald was the only one hesitant of the idea. “I don’t know…what if he summons the Heartless again?”

“BINGO! You saw right through me, I’m the Heartless Commander!”

Sora, Aryon and even Goofy practically doubled over after hearing Jack’s evil laughter, while poor Donald passed out from fright. Donald gave Aryon a glaring look after Sora helped him up. Watching the teen wipe tears from the corner of his eyes.

“Oh man. That was great!”

“That was NOT funny, Aryon!”

“Aw don’t get your feather’s in a bunch.” Sora grinned.

His cry of pain echoed all around Halloween Town after Donald slammed the end of his mage staff right on his foot.

**~This is Halloween**

After meeting up with Dr. Finklestein and hearing the doctor’s theory, they were to find his ‘daughter’ Sally and retrieve the key ingredients for the return of someone’s memory. Sora and Aryon both immediately jumped at the idea. Hoping that this experiment might do them some good with their current situation.

Passing through a door in the cemetery, Aryon looked around until his eyes landed on a rag doll girl. Her red hair was straw like and she wore an old, patched up dress holding the flowers Dr. Finklestein needed.

“Jack I’ve got a bad feeling about this…when Dr. Finklestein sniffed the potion, Heartless showed up. What happens when someone drinks it?” Sally frowned in thought.

“Any ideas Jack?” Sora asked.

Jack’s shoulders slumped some. “I haven’t a clue.”

“I DO. GIVE IT HERE!”

This time, it was Aryon’s turn to scream at the sight of a man…in a sack? Or a sack? Either way he was creeped out. Donald grinned, about ready to say something when Aryon gave him a fierce look.

“Oh don’t you-.”

Hearing Sally cry out his eyes widened to see her tossed aside, the sack man snatching the potion.

“OOGIE!” Jack hollered. “You give that back right now!”

“Oogie?” Sora questioned, summoning his Keyblade.

“He’s been giving us so much grief,” Jack explained narrowing his empty eye sockets. “That bag of bugs is as bad as you can get.”

“Jack, where are your manners? I’m just helping ya put this potion to good use! Then, after I drink this bad boy I’ll bring nothing but pain and despair onto Halloween Town!”

“Oogie you monster!” Jack shouted.

“You won’t get away with this!” Aryon declared. Ice Storm already in his hand.

And the chase was on.

Oogie led them inside his mansion, where a gambling like device could be seen. The bag of bugs stood on a platform the potion flask in hand.

“Now,” he cackled. “Let’s see what happens when I chug it!”

Aryon and Sora snarled as he gulps it down whole. But…after he had he began to sway back and forth. Reminding Aryon of his grandma when she would have one too many drinks.

“Whoa…I feel kinda funky.” Then his face contorted into that of fear. Gasping when Jack edged close to him. “No…Stay back!”

“Oogie? What’s the matter?”

**~Ansem Riku’s Theme**

Oogie tossed exploding gambling dice down towards Donald and Goofy. Sora, Aryon and Jack tried to stop the dice yet Donald and Goofy were blown back knocked out instantly returning back to only two card forms left.

Sora used Cloud as a Summon but Oogie blocked it.

Aryon figured this was the perfect time to use Slide Dash and Reno as a back -up. Stacking his cards in the right order they caused a massive amount of damage.

Oogie snapped out of his daze throwing more dice at them. They weren’t going to be fooled so easily like last time.

Once a Mickey card appeared, Sora grabbed it instantly.

The Mickey card became a huge help causing that darn gate to lower leaving Oogie un-protected.

Together, Sora and Aryon used a new combo move finishing the crazed villain off.

“Whew,” Aryon wiped sweat from his forehead. “That was a work out.”

**~This Is Halloween**

They returned to Dr. Finklestein’s lab. The doctor was confused as to why when he inhaled the potion, Heartless appeared. Yet when Oogie Boogie drank it he became terrified of something.

“Maybe it means the potion was a failure.” Sally suggested.

“Nonsense! My experiments are FLAWLESS. Oogie must have found his true memories…yes. That has to be it. Those true memories, must have caused an unbalance deep within thus causing unpredictable changes.”

“So what about me and Aryon? What’ll happen to us?” Sora questioned.

How would they act? Aryon didn’t want them to be like Oogie. Afraid of something that awakened. He did want to know. That girl…in the white summer dress. Her blond hair. He had no idea who she was to him or Sora.

Jack seemed happy of the fact they were hesitant. Smiling a stitched smile. “Signs of fear and hesitation are that of a strong heart. They push your heart in new directions and challenges. Without fear or doubt, life would be so dull and trust me that’ll really put me out of the job.”

A light smile crossed Aryon’s face. “You’re right Jack. Thanks.”

After saying their good-byes to the Pumpkin King, Sally and Dr. Finklestein Sora turned to Aryon.

“Well, are you all set?”

“Yeah I’m good to go.”

**~Castle Oblivion**

They were now on the seventh floor of the castle. Aryon could feel his memory slip inch by inch away. Everything becoming that of a fog.

Once again, they could see Riku waiting for them.

“Riku? Again?” Sora muttered with a raised brow.

“Why are you here?” Aryon questioned.

Riku Replica took his question the wrong way. “Not happy to see me?” He sneered. “I figured as much.”

“Huh? No. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No. I can see right through you. You don’t care about me at all…or Namine.”

This angered Sora while Aryon looked more hurt. Riku told them Namine didn’t even want to see either of them anymore.

“You should just go home. I’ll take care of Namine. Anyone who tries to get to her, will have to go through me!”

**~The Deep End**

Riku went for Sora first. Using Dark Firaga only to have it blocked. Sora jumped in the air, slamming his Keyblade getting Riku at least four times before having to use Dodge Roll.

Neither him nor Aryon wanted to fight Riku. This wasn’t like the play fighting they did as children.

It was something deadly.

This Riku had an intent to do them harm.

“BLIZZARD!” Aryon hollered, casting Blizzara flinching hearing Riku cry out in defeat.

**~Castle Oblivion**

All three panted heavily once it was over. Riku gave them a dark look running off once again before Sora could talk to him.

“Poor fella.” Jiminy frowned in thought.

Goofy placed a hand on Sora’s shoulder. “Are you okay, Sora? Aryon?”

The Keybarer nodded. Wiping his eyes. “I will be…what about you, Aryon?”

Aryon simply nodded in return. Lowering his gaze, staring at his good luck charm. “Riku.” He whispered softly.

“This is surely strange,” Jiminy mused out loud. “Almost like Ansem was controlling him again.”

Aryon blinked in confusion. “But…we took Ansem out, Jiminy.”

“Then I wonder what’s really wrong with Riku.” Donald asked.

“Only one way to find out.” Sora muttered, taking another card out.

Hollow Bastion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you may be wondering, Riku and my other OC Levi's tale are included in Sora and my main OC Aryon's plot. I was originally going to make Riku and Levi into a separate plot, but being a bit 'lazy' heh I decided to merge them into here instead. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated :) I'll try to answer any questions if some are needed to be answered.
> 
> PS: I thought fans were exaggerating on the Riku Replika and Vexen fights...my GOD -_- Swear they actually made me breathless.


	9. Belle's Heart

**~Namine**

Namine sat in one of the white rooms. Axel and his partner Taliax were with her, yet Taliax distanced himself some from the fire wielding Nobody. His jade eyes gleamed as he spoke. “Does it hurt, Namine?” He began to ask.

The girl said nothing. Looking down at her drawing of Sora and Aryon.

“Watching your childhood friends fight? All because of you? You have my utmost sympathies from my very heart.”

Taliax muttered something under his breath.

“Something you want to say, Taliax?” Axel narrowed his eyes.

“Oh no. I’m good.” Taliax replied. He couldn’t help but feel…well, what you would call ‘feel’ pity towards Namine. Being a prisoner in this castle. He was surprised she hadn’t gone mad. He surely would have.

Namine bit on her bottom lip, holding her drawing close. Closing her eyes.

_Sora…Aryon. Please forgive me_

**~Castle Oblivion**

Hollow Bastion. Now Aryon is beginning to remember some. When they arrive in the library after meeting up with the Beast again however, they’re surprised to find Belle. Dressed in a beautiful golden gown. Her chestnut colored hair slung over her shoulder.

She appeared to be talking to someone.

“There’s no way…I could never…”

“Then perhaps I shall persuade you.”

Sora and Aryon gasped. Maleficent! “I don’t think so witch!” Aryon called out. The dark queen turned her gaze towards the Keybarer’s, Donald, Goofy and the Beast.

“Ohhh. Looks like we have some witnesses.” Maleficent grinned. “Aryon, my dear boy so good to see you again.”

Aryon snarled. Feeling Sora’s hand curl around his.

Maleficent cackled. Chills dancing up his spine. “And you’ve fallen right into my trap.”

“I-I’m not afraid of you.” Belle spoke boldly out. Feeling braver now that they were here.

“You should be dear. For your heart will be MINE.”

Just like that, Belle had vanished. Sora, Aryon and the Beast were all shaking. Anger rising. “You’re DEAD!” Sora hollered. “Do you hear me, Maleficent?!” The trio ran off with Donald and Goofy right behind.

After finally catching up to her Maleficent smirked. “So you’ve come to take back her heart.”

“Belle’s heart doesn’t belong to you.” The Beast growled. Getting into a defensive stance.

“You’re finally going down.” Sora and Aryon spoke in unison.

Just like that an emerald flame engulfed Maleficent. They watched as she grew and grew. Spouting a long black tail and massive black wings. Claws sharp enough to tear through metal. Aryon took note that they were transported back to the place they took her down.

**~Shrouding Dark Cloud**

Aryon held up two cards. “Cloud! Reno!”

A bright light could be seen as the summons appeared. “Cloud? You ready yo?” Reno got into his stance.

Cloud nodded. Brandishing his sword. “Let’s end it.”

Aryon was on Maleficent’s back, striking her with Thundaga while Sora jumped out of the way each time she tried taking a bite out of him. “We can take care of this dragon! Stand back!” Reno called out.

Maleficent roared as Reno struck her repeatedly with his Electro-Mag Rod. Cloud used Sonic Blade on her other side to wear her down.

She panted heavily. Coughing out blood.

“She’s weakening!” Aryon shouted. “Sora let’s go!”

Reno and Cloud took a step back. Watching as they used a combined Ragnarok move.

**~Hollow Bastion**

A pink shimmering heart floated down towards the group. Aryon covered his eyes from the light illuminating the darkened library. And there was Belle. She groaned softly as the Beast tenderly helped her on her feet, caring as if she were a porcelain doll.

“Belle…Are you alright?”

She nodded once. “I’m fine. Oh Beast. I’m so sorry. I-I hope you know I never meant any of what I said. I couldn’t live with myself if she harmed you or the others.”

Aryon couldn’t help but smile with fondness at the touching scene. “I’m glad things are alright.”

“C’mon. Let’s give these two some privacy.” Sora said, leading his friends away.

**~Castle Oblivion**

Sora kept a sharp eye out for Riku as did Aryon. Neither sure as to where he could be now.

“Wonder what Riku’s up to?” Donald asked.

“Guess he must’ve gotten tired of fighting with you two.” Goofy suggested.

“Let’s hope.” Sora muttered, sighing softly.

**~Thirteenth Discretion**

"So what's going on, Vexen? Your Riku was supposed to counter the brats. What's he waiting for? Where is he?" Larxene questioned Vexen with impatience as the scientist scowled in her direction.

"He's hiding somewhere to lure those two deeper into the castle, right?" Axel asked. His expression smug. "I suppose we should just leave it at that, you know."

Larxene fought the urge to laugh. _What a bitch_ Taliax wanted to growl. Lips pursed in a thin line. "Aha! Oh, I see now! I would have never guessed that! So sorry, Vexen."

“SILENCE!”

The scientist finally snapped out.

"Predictable response. Forget it, men without hearts are SO boring."

“You’re one to talk.” Taliax stated before Vexen had.

“That’s quite enough.”

Another Organization member emerged from his portal of darkness. When he removed his hood, it revealed flowing pink hair and piercing blue eyes. "Vexen, the simple fact is that your project was a failure. You'd best not disappoint us again."

“Disappoint YOU?” Vexen growled out. “You go too far! In this Organization, your number XII! I'm number IV and I will not have you-"

He was cut off for Marluxia’s scythe is pointed dangerously close to his throat.

"I've been entrusted this castle and Namine by our leader. Defying me will be seen as treason against the Organization."

"'Traitors are eliminated'. I believe that's what the rules say." Axel chimed. Larxene threw her two cents in.

Taliax wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he would rather see her or Marluxia fall to Sora and Aryon. They were nothing but annoying thorns in his side. Why Axel bothered to work with them was beyond his understanding.

“You cannot win against Sora and Aryon.” Marluxia said.

"Pity to be so ignorant. As you're able to see the surface of things, I should not expect you to appreciate my true might."

Marluxia raised a brow, throwing a card in the Nobodie’s direction. Vexen caught it between his index and middle finger. "None of us wish to be suspicious of a comrade."

“Your insincerity is comforting.” Vexen muttered. Heavy with sarcasm.

"You give a challenge like that to Vexen and he'll seriously want to eliminate those two."

"That would be an unfortunate denouement,” Marluxia walked over towards Namine. Her face laced with guilt and sorrow for Sora and Aryon. She tries not to flinch at the feeling of Marluxia’s hand on her shoulder, glancing up at Taliax for silent help only to find him and Axel gone. "What to do? Those two are going to be wiped from existence soon. But I believe...that is a certain promise that Sora and Aryon made you. Isn’t that right, Namine?”


	10. False Memories Revealed

Aryon gritted his teeth as Vexen slammed his shield down on his Keyblade. Using Dodge Roll, he got out of the way just in time for Sora to use Sonic Blade on the Nobody from behind. Vexen slid on the ground slowly standing up.

“As I expected,” he said. Brushing himself off. “You wouldn’t die this easily. I wonder though, did you even notice that I had delved deep into your memories during our scuffle?”

Sora looked at him. Eyes widened. “How did you-?”

“I’m a scientist. We can do many things,” Vexen explained. “But never you mind that. Here.”

He threw a card towards Aryon whom caught it.

“Wait!” Sora ran towards Vexen but he was already gone. Vanished back into his portal of darkness. “Darn…I wanted to ask him about Riku.” He sighs, looking back at Aryon. “So what’s our next memory?”

“Well…Let’s find out.”

**~Lazy Afternoon (Re: Chain of Memories)**

Twilight Town. That was the world’s name. Sora and Aryon looked around at their new surroundings.

“Our memories are practically gone.” Jiminy sighed from his spot on Aryon’s shoulder.

“We’ll be okay. Look.”

Aryon smiled bright at the sight of the bright yellow star in Sora’s hand. And a light purple colored one in the other. “Hey. The good luck charms Namine gave us.”

“There’s a very special memory…”

“Oh here we go.” Donald chuckled.

Sora laughed sheepishly. Continuing. “Me, Aryon and Namine were all out stargazing one night on the island,” he could see it clearly in his mind. Their younger selves sitting on the sandy shores as dusk fell. Namine looking at him with concern. “A shooting star passed over the sky. Namine got real scared and asked ‘What happens if that star hits the island?’

Grabbing my toy sword, I lifted it up and told her that if it did I’d hit it back. You promised also right Aryon?”

“Right.” Aryon nodded. “That’s when she gave us…the charms.”

But something felt off. Sora remembered this day clearly, while Aryon frowned inwardly. Gazing at his purple charm. _Namine…_

As they continued walking around the empty town, towards the Old Mansion when Vexen appeared again. “Alright. A question for you two,” Vexen smirked. “Your memories of Namine or your real feelings here. Which feels more real?”

“Namine’s of course!” Sora hollered. “I bet this is just another one of your mean old tricks!”

"I told you...This place was created solely from another side of your memories. It is on the other side of your hearts that the memory of this place exists. It's your hearts that remembers."

“You’re lying! We’ve never been here before!” Aryon declared.

"If you remain bound by the chain of memories and refuse to believe that is truly found inside your heart...then throw it away. You two are not Keyblade Masters. You're just slaves to twisted memories. Yes...exactly like my Riku." Ice channeled in his hand creating a shield.

Sora and Aryon took out their Keyblades. Aryon giving his friend a concerned look. "We're going to take you down and save Riku and Namine. That's...WHAT'S IN MY HEART!"

**~Thirteenth Struggle**

Vexen’s damned shield blocked every one of their attacks. Aryon was never usually this breathless during a battle, trying to restock his cards only to gasp when he was slammed into again.

Sora quickly used Firaga on the scientist casting a Curaga card on Aryon.

“Thanks!” Aryon got back on his feet.

Vexen snarled, slamming his hand on the ground creating a massive ice berg. Lifting his hand up he slammed it towards Sora. Aryon quickly used three Firaga cards melting it before it could make contact.

He weakly got up, throwing his shield.

They jumped back using Firaga again causing the Nobody to scream once he was finally finished.

**~Thirteenth Discretion**

"Agh...you have such strength...even at the mercy of your memories..." He collapsed to his knees coughing.

“Just give Riku back!” Sora hollered.

Vexen let out a laugh. "Just put him back?" He shook his head standing up. "The Riku you speak of...has but one fate, to sink into the darkness...and you two will share that fate! If you continue to seek the girl Namine...the shackles will tighten, you'll lose your hearts...and end up becoming Marluxia's pawns!"

“Marluxia? Who is he? What does he have to do with-WHOA!” Aryon yelled as a flaming chakram flew past him striking Vexen.

"Yo! Did I catch you two at a bad time?"

Axel. Sora and Aryon looked in great confusion at each-other, focusing on the two Nobodies.

"Axel...why...?"

"I came to stop you from talking too much...by eliminating your existence."

Vexen’s eyes widened. Seeming to glance at Sora or Aryon for help. “No…Don’t!”

"We are just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still are. But now you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody. You're off the hook." Axel smirked.

“NO! Please DON’T!”

“Goodbye.”

With just a snap of his fingers, Sora and Aryon’s faces paled watching Vexen burst into a flame. Aryon’s mouth opened and closed. Shaken greatly by the scene. “You…How could you do that?! H-He was your comrade! Your partner! What are you people?!”

Axel merely stared at the Keybarer, shrugging. "Don't know. I wonder about that myself."

**~Castle Oblivion**

Taliax lifted his head when Axel finally returned. Masking his anger. Larxene and Marluxia had both gone by this point. Namine began to sniffle. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand making the other Nobodies sigh.

“Sora…Aryon. Even if you guys come for me. What then?”


	11. True Memory

Sora and Aryon sprinted for the door. “Sora! Aryon! Not so fast.” Donald shouted as he and Goofy tried keeping up.

Aryon turned on his heel waving his arms. “Come on guys, hurry!”

Donald and Goofy needed to rest. Panting softly while the two teens waved frantically. How they had that much energy despite the battle with Larxene was beyond Donald’s understanding. “Gee they do seem pretty upset.” Goofy stated thoughtfully.

“I guess we’d feel the same way if we found out, that the King was here.”

“QUIT GOSSIPING AND HURRY UP!” Sora finally hollered out.

“Yeah we gotta save Namine fast!” Aryon hollered, quickly pulled out two cards. One of them being Halloween Town and the other Hollow Bastion. With that they walked in. Or, ran in Sora and Aryon’s case.

**~This Is Halloween**

Pumpkins were everywhere in this town. It was no wonder how ‘Halloween Town’ got its name. The atmosphere alone was enough to give off the creepy, spooky feeling. Aryon shuddered at the sight of the guillotine in the town square.

“I bet this place is crawling with ghosts.” Goofy said looking around.

“Aw phooey! We’re pretty scary looking ourselves.” Donald retorted. “Just look at us: One look and they’re the ones who’ll be scared.”

Come to think of it Donald was right. Sora was a vampire with fangs and all. A pumpkin covering one side of his face. Aryon is a ghost so he had the ability to use ‘Possession’ if it was needed. Taking over his opponent’s body doing whatever he wanted to them.

He and Donald walked up to the fountain filled with slime water.

“Welcome to Halloween Town!”

Donald screamed, passing out for a moment while Aryon’s eyes all but lit up. An actual living, breathing…well minus the living part-skeleton! “Coooool!” The teen exclaimed. Stepping back when the skeleton walked out of the fountain.

His stitched lips curved in a smile. “That was the best scream I’ve heard yet!” Referring to Donald.

“We aren’t here for a ghoulishly good time!” Donald snapped. Stopping his foot.

Aryon snickered before listening to Jack and the problem Halloween Town’s been having as of late. “Problem?” Sora asked. “What kind of problem?”

Before Jack could reply they were surrounded by Shadows. Sora and the others quickly summoned their weapons taking the creatures out one by one. Gargoyles appeared in place of the Heartless. Donald almost got scooped up by one if not for Goofy throwing his shield at it.

Aryon floated in the air with one, casting Thundaga twice since flying types were weak against lightning (if he remembered his Pokemon knowledge correct, figuring it should work on Heartless.)

“Wak! What’s the big idea summoning the Heartless?!” Donald shouted after it was all over.

“I was just going to ask Dr. Finklestein why this was happening. He’s at his laboratory: Follow me!”

Goofy turned to Sora and Aryon. “What should we do, fellas?”

Looking at one another they both nodded. Agreeing that they should follow Jack regardless. Donald was the only one hesitant of the idea. “I don’t know…what if he summons the Heartless again?”

“BINGO! You saw right through me, I’m the Heartless Commander!”

Sora, Aryon and even Goofy practically doubled over after hearing Jack’s evil laughter, while poor Donald passed out from fright. Donald gave Aryon a glaring look after Sora helped him up. Watching the teen wipe tears from the corner of his eyes.

“Oh man. That was great!”

“That was NOT funny, Aryon!”

“Aw don’t get your feather’s in a bunch.” Sora grinned.

His cry of pain echoed all around Halloween Town after Donald slammed the end of his mage staff right on his foot.

**~This is Halloween**

After meeting up with Dr. Finklestein and hearing the doctor’s theory, they were to find his ‘daughter’ Sally and retrieve the key ingredients for the return of someone’s memory. Sora and Aryon both immediately jumped at the idea. Hoping that this experiment might do them some good with their current situation.

Passing through a door in the cemetery, Aryon looked around until his eyes landed on a rag doll girl. Her red hair was straw like and she wore an old, patched up dress holding the flowers Dr. Finklestein needed.

“Jack I’ve got a bad feeling about this…when Dr. Finklestein sniffed the potion, Heartless showed up. What happens when someone drinks it?” Sally frowned in thought.

“Any ideas Jack?” Sora asked.

Jack’s shoulders slumped some. “I haven’t a clue.”

“I DO. GIVE IT HERE!”

This time, it was Aryon’s turn to scream at the sight of a man…in a sack? Or a sack? Either way he was creeped out. Donald grinned, about ready to say something when Aryon gave him a fierce look.

“Oh don’t you-.”

Hearing Sally cry out his eyes widened to see her tossed aside, the sack man snatching the potion.

“OOGIE!” Jack hollered. “You give that back right now!”

“Oogie?” Sora questioned, summoning his Keyblade.

“He’s been giving us so much grief,” Jack explained narrowing his empty eye sockets. “That bag of bugs is as bad as you can get.”

“Jack, where are your manners? I’m just helping ya put this potion to good use! Then, after I drink this bad boy I’ll bring nothing but pain and despair onto Halloween Town!”

“Oogie you monster!” Jack shouted.

“You won’t get away with this!” Aryon declared. Ice Storm already in his hand.

And the chase was on.

Oogie led them inside his mansion, where a gambling like device could be seen. The bag of bugs stood on a platform the potion flask in hand.

“Now,” he cackled. “Let’s see what happens when I chug it!”

Aryon and Sora snarled as he gulps it down whole. But…after he had he began to sway back and forth. Reminding Aryon of his grandma when she would have one too many drinks.

“Whoa…I feel kinda funky.” Then his face contorted into that of fear. Gasping when Jack edged close to him. “No…Stay back!”

“Oogie? What’s the matter?”

**~Ansem Riku’s Theme**

Oogie tossed exploding gambling dice down towards Donald and Goofy. Sora, Aryon and Jack tried to stop the dice yet Donald and Goofy were blown back knocked out instantly returning back to only two card forms left.

Sora used Cloud as a Summon but Oogie blocked it.

Aryon figured this was the perfect time to use Slide Dash and Reno as a back -up. Stacking his cards in the right order they caused a massive amount of damage.

Oogie snapped out of his daze throwing more dice at them. They weren’t going to be fooled so easily like last time.

Once a Mickey card appeared, Sora grabbed it instantly.

The Mickey card became a huge help causing that darn gate to lower leaving Oogie un-protected.

Together, Sora and Aryon used a new combo move finishing the crazed villain off.

“Whew,” Aryon wiped sweat from his forehead. “That was a work out.”

**~This Is Halloween**

They returned to Dr. Finklestein’s lab. The doctor was confused as to why when he inhaled the potion, Heartless appeared. Yet when Oogie Boogie drank it he became terrified of something.

“Maybe it means the potion was a failure.” Sally suggested.

“Nonsense! My experiments are FLAWLESS. Oogie must have found his true memories…yes. That has to be it. Those true memories, must have caused an unbalance deep within thus causing unpredictable changes.”

“So what about me and Aryon? What’ll happen to us?” Sora questioned.

How would they act? Aryon didn’t want them to be like Oogie. Afraid of something that awakened. He did want to know. That girl…in the white summer dress. Her blond hair. He had no idea who she was to him or Sora.

Jack seemed happy of the fact they were hesitant. Smiling a stitched smile. “Signs of fear and hesitation are that of a strong heart. They push your heart in new directions and challenges. Without fear or doubt, life would be so dull and trust me that’ll really put me out of the job.”

A light smile crossed Aryon’s face. “You’re right Jack. Thanks.”

After saying their good-byes to the Pumpkin King, Sally and Dr. Finklestein Sora turned to Aryon.

“Well, are you all set?”

“Yeah I’m good to go.”

**~Castle Oblivion**

They were now on the seventh floor of the castle. Aryon could feel his memory slip inch by inch away. Everything becoming that of a fog.

Once again, they could see Riku waiting for them.

“Riku? Again?” Sora muttered with a raised brow.

“Why are you here?” Aryon questioned.

Riku Replica took his question the wrong way. “Not happy to see me?” He sneered. “I figured as much.”

“Huh? No. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No. I can see right through you. You don’t care about me at all…or Namine.”

This angered Sora while Aryon looked more hurt. Riku told them Namine didn’t even want to see either of them anymore.

“You should just go home. I’ll take care of Namine. Anyone who tries to get to her, will have to go through me!”

**~The Deep End**

Riku went for Sora first. Using Dark Firaga only to have it blocked. Sora jumped in the air, slamming his Keyblade getting Riku at least four times before having to use Dodge Roll.

Neither him nor Aryon wanted to fight Riku. This wasn’t like the play fighting they did as children.

It was something deadly.

This Riku had an intent to do them harm.

“BLIZZARD!” Aryon hollered, casting Blizzara flinching hearing Riku cry out in defeat.

**~Castle Oblivion**

All three panted heavily once it was over. Riku gave them a dark look running off once again before Sora could talk to him.

“Poor fella.” Jiminy frowned in thought.

Goofy placed a hand on Sora’s shoulder. “Are you okay, Sora? Aryon?”

The Keybarer nodded. Wiping his eyes. “I will be…what about you, Aryon?”

Aryon simply nodded in return. Lowering his gaze, staring at his good luck charm. “Riku.” He whispered softly.

“This is surely strange,” Jiminy mused out loud. “Almost like Ansem was controlling him again.”

Aryon blinked in confusion. “But…we took Ansem out, Jiminy.”

“Then I wonder what’s really wrong with Riku.” Donald asked.

“Only one way to find out.” Sora muttered, taking another card out.

 

 


	12. Larxene's End

Riku panted heavily, skidding back some after Sora deflected another Dark Firaga move. Sora and Aryon could only stare in sympathy. “Riku…” Sora whispered. His ‘friend’ had run off, dropping the good luck charm Namine that resembled Sora’s.

Sora looked down at the one he held in his hand. He nearly dropped it when the charm began to glow turning it into the Destiny Island’s card.

"I don't understand what's going on." Donald muttered.

“It doesn’t matter. Let’s keep moving.” Sora replied.

Aryon reached out grabbing his shoulder. “Oi: It DOES matter. Sora, don’t you think it’s REALLY odd that you, me and Riku all have the same memory of that night?”

He almost flinched at Sora’s hardened gaze. "I'm wrong? Then fine, don't believe me!"

“It’s not that Sora, we’re just worried about you.” Goofy said with calm.

"Then let's ask Namine! That should clear it up." Sora shouted. Ignoring his friend’s worried looks. "Look, we don't have time to sit around. So let's GO!"

“Sora what’s up with you? You’re different now.” Aryon tried. Masking the hurt. It had to be the castle that was doing this to him. Or Axel. Somebody was tampering with Sora’s memory.

“What’s THAT supposed to mean?” He growled out.

“Namine’s all you think about now,” Jiminy said carefully. “You never thought about her before.”

"It doesn't make sense. Maybe you should just slow down and think ahead about some of these things." Goofy took over next.

This infuriated Sora more. Sending him into a rage Aryon had not seen or was used to, almost causing him to shrink back. "Think ahead? WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU GUYS?!" He yelled. "Do you WANT me to abandon her?!"

“Don’t you raise your voice at us!” Aryon finally retorted. Getting right up in his friend’s face. “This isn’t you Sora! Snap out of it!”

A hard shove was given. Aryon found himself on his back, snarling as Donald and Goofy helped him up.

“I’ll rescue Namine on my own then! You can just go to hell for all I care!”

“SORA!”

Donald had tried calling after him but the other was already taking off.

**~Thirteenth Discretion**

“Aryon…Please don’t cry.”

Goofy and Donald attempted to comfort Aryon after Sora had run off on his own. How could it have come to this? Sure they fought before of course, friends had moments no matter how close they were. But this…

“Someone have a little spat?”

“?!”

Lifting their heads up, Aryon narrowed his eyes at the sight of Axel and Taliax. Both emerging from a portal of darkness. Blinking his eyes away of any tears the Keybarer scoffed.

“Not that it’s any of your business.” He replied. “Why are you here?”

Taliax shared a knowing grin with Axel looking back at Aryon. “Relax. We’re just here to lend you a hand.”

Donald put his foot down. Arms folded across his chest. “Why should we trust the likes of you?”

Axel chuckled. _They sure are interesting aren’t they?_ “Like my dear friend Taliax said: All we want is to help you out. C’mon, we mean it from the very bottom of our ‘hearts’.” The red head ignored the eye roll Taliax gave him, tossing another Destiny Island’s card to Aryon.

The Keybarer clenched it tight in his hand, motioning Donald and Goofy to run with him.

“Well things are really cooking up aren’t they?” Taliax mused out loud. Looking up at his partner.

“Indeed they are. Heh…” Axel began chuckling again. “Sora, Aryon, Namine: Give us one hell of a show!”

**~Face It!**

Aryon took in the familiar salt water air. The breeze slapping his face.

“Home… I’m back home?” No. No it was just part of the castle. He had to remind himself that, focusing his gaze on the bridge that he, Riku, Sora and Levi would often have races across. Yet who he sees is Sora running towards Namine.

"Naminé...finally...I've been through so much just to see you!” Sora exclaimed in between pants.

Her eyes light up. "I could say the same. But I messed up. I really wanted to see you and Aryon..but not like this."

“Why not?”

Namine glanced down. Clearly out of shame wringing her hands. “I was alone for so long, Sora,” she began softly. “The loneliness…it was almost maddening. So…I-I beckoned your heart. I really am happy you found me. But…your heart.”

Sora held his hand up. Always so forgiving towards others. "No, it's okay. I promised I'd protect you. That's why I came."

"Thank you. Oh, Sora, forgive me... I'm not supposed to be in this picture."

“She’s right.”

A second Namine had revealed herself. Sora whirled around, shocked looking back and forth between the two Namine’s. “T-There’s two Namine’s?!”

"That's not me. I'm not in your heart. I'm not in anyone's heart. I never have been.” Namine lowered her gaze.

Namine then proceeds to tell Sora who it really is in his heart that matters most to him. Taking out the good luck charm he assumed before-hand was Namine’s charm, he saw another face flash into his mind. The yellowish/gold star like charm turned into the very one Kairi had given him after they rescued her and the other princesses of heart.

"Who... Who was that? I can't remember her, but she feels so...familiar. Wait, what about Naminé? Where did she go?" He ran off trying to find her.

Aryon’s eyes widened. Now it all made sense. Namine was forced to mess with Sora’s memory and his. She was just another pawn of the wicked Marluxia, like Vexen warned they would become.

Another Riku was attacking Sora-or about to. "Let ME explain this. Plain and simple. Your memory is a train wreck. You're not the one who's meant to protect Naminé — I AM. But you and your messed up memories always get in the way!"

The only sound that was heard was not of Sora crying out in pain.

But another Keyblade clashing with Repliku’s weapon.

“ARYON!” His friends called out.

“Sorry I didn’t jump in sooner.” Aryon grunted out, managing to push Repliku back a way’s. “Damn Riku: Can’t believe you don’t remember your own friends.”

Repliku ignores him. Jumping at Aryon when he gained the opportune moment. This Riku’s attacks were certainly something else. No matter how many times Sora used Sonic Blade or Aryon blasted him with a magic spell, Riku was still a powerhouse. “Thundaga!” Aryon called out, unleashing his best move.

While Repliku was struck by the long bolt of lightning Sora went in for the attack.

“Sora! Aryon!” Namine called out.

Repliku crept closer to him. Aryon tried not to cringe: The darkness radiates off of him. The smell was strong. Like that of rotted eggs or sulfur. "Looks like I win.” He raises his weapon. Ready to blast them again with his Dark Firaga.

“NO!” Namine got in the way. “Riku stop!”

Riku suddenly stopped, falling over.

“RIKU?! Riku, Riku! What the hell did you do to him?!” Aryon demanded Larxene who then appeared.

"Not me. She broke his heart. More like smashed it, really.”

“Smashed?!” Sora exclaimed. “B-But that means…”

Then she just laughed. A cold, callous, cruel laugh that chilled Aryon and Sora to the bone. Holding onto her sides to keep from doubling over. “Ah ha ha! You're so much fun to watch. If it's Riku you're worried about, then worry no longer,” she finally composes herself. Pointing at Repliku’s body. “Your Riku was never here.”

“What do you mean?!” They both shout in unison.

Larxene scoffed. "You want me to tell you? Gee, I don't know... I just HATE spoilers…,”

“Enough with the games!” Sora and Aryon prepared themselves.

"All right, have it your way. It'll kill you to hear this — but I can live with that. That thing lying there is a puppet Vexen made. Nothing more than a toy. It's laughable, really. It called you a fake, but IT was the fabrication all along.”

Sora’s mouth gaped open. “A fake? Riku was a fake?!”

"Fake in every way. It was only finished recently. And without any past, how could it remember anything? Its memories with Naminé were planted, not real. All this time it's been picking fights with you over bogus memories. Isn't that right Naminé? Behind that cute little face you do some awful things.” She explained.

Aryon looks at the Larxene with such a look of undeniable fury. "Lies, lies. All lies! An illusion Naminé made. Binding you in the chains of your own memory was central to our trap. It makes me tingle to think how easily you were duped.

This was our chance to make the Keyblade masters our puppets! We nearly had you... But that jerk Axel used Naminé to wreck everything! He is the one who betrayed us!”

“You….” Aryon’s blood was pumping. Eyes burning. All he can see is red. “I…I HATE YOU, YOU BITCH!” He ran towards Larxene with his Keyblade raised.

“Aryon don’t!” Namine pleaded. Wincing watching Larxene cut his cheek with one of her knives.

"I should tell you that I am in an EXTREMELY foul mood. Thanks to you, all our plans are toast!"

She leaves a red mark across Namine’s face, the girl landing on her side holding her cheek tenderly.

“Namine!” Sora and Aryon cried out. Aryon snarled at Larxene. “You won’t get away with this witch!”

"What's this? Are you upset? You guys don't actually know her for crying out loud!"

"Maybe not...but still...I made...a promise..." Sora weakly states.

Larxene glared at him. “A what?”

“Promise,” Aryon bluntly retorts. “You know. Something people-.”

“I know what it is damn it!” Larxene snapped. Face flaring with red. How dare this little brat insult her?

"A promise I made...to keep Namine safe." With clenched fist Sora glares with determination at the Savage Nymph. "Maybe our memories are fake...but the promise I made is real to me. That's why...I’ll keep it."

Larxene scoffed. Rolling her eyes. "You're such an idiot. There is no promise and there never was! You're just delusional. Must you insist on playing the hero? Whatever,” she summoned her knives. “The more pain you’re in, means more fun for me!”

**~Thirteenth Struggle**

The battle had started. Larxene managed to trap Aryon with her lightning, laughing watching the Keybarer struggle and squirm. He used a zero card to finally break free just as he could feel his health dropping to zero.

With Aryon recovering Sora charged at Larxene repeatedly with Sonic Blade managing to stun her.

“You little brats!” She spat, wiping blood from her bruised lips striking Sora in the shoulder with one of her knife sets.

“RENO!” Aryon called out, summoning the red haired Axel look alike. Together they slashed away at the Organization member while Sora recovered his missing cards and using Pluto.

“Sora go for it!”

“You got it!”

Gripping his Keyblade, Sora charged at the fallen Larxene. He jumps, landed in front of her plunging his Keyblade into her chest. “Man oh man,” Sora whistled. “That’ll hurt in the morning.”

Larxene coughed out blood, looking at the two with blurry eyes. Darkness began to enclose around her. “How…” she hissed. Moaning. “Could I lose…to such losers?”

Then she was no more.

“Nice one!” The two friends share a hug only to quickly pull apart. Laughing sheepishly with red faces.

 _Stop that. Your boys_ Kairi would’ve said.

 

 


	13. Graceful Assassin

Finally, the battle with Marluxia was about to take place. “You ready to kick this guy’s ass Sora?” Aryon asked. Adrenaline pumping terribly through his veins. Yet Sora doesn’t respond. He appears to be deep in thought. “…Sora?” _Don’t tell me he’s got cold feet. Sora NEVER hesitates_

“You know, Aryon.” Sora began. Donald and Goofy share a knowing look at the grin on the Keybarer’s face. “I think you’re the one who should save the world this time.”

“Huh?” Brown eyes blink in utter shock. “You…You really think I-?”

A firm hand is placed on his right shoulder. Followed by a determined nod. “I believe in you. You got this, Aryon. Show him what YOU’RE really made of.”

He had to admit. The thought of fighting without Sora, Donald or Goofy by his side did worry him. Hell more than worry. He was spazzing out. After calming down inwardly eventually ignoring the negatives, Aryon smiled faintly at his friends. Squeezing Sora’s hand tight.

“Thanks…All of you.”

After hearing good lucks from Donald and Goofy, he turned to face Marluxia.

The pink haired man all but smirks at this. Shaking his head. “Aryon, Aryon, Aryon…such a pity. By joining me you could have been given so much power.”

“Power isn’t everything.” Aryon spat. Readying himself against the Graceful Assassin. “I finally realize that now. My FRIENDS will always be my strength.”

**~Graceful Assassin (First Marluxia Theme)**

Marluxia disappeared in a flurry of petals, appearing behind Aryon. His scythe swung horizontally striking his back cutting just his shirt only mere inches away from the skin making his friends cringe. Goofy covers his eyes while Sora mouths encouraging words.

The Graceful Assassin raises his Graceful Dhalia once more. Aryon used three Blizzard cards to block him.

“RENO!” He lifted his Reno card up.

“Yo!” Reno began to say his typical catch phrase, blinking once at the sight of Marluxia. “Uh, who’s the pink haired freakazoid?”

Marluxia sneered. Readying his scythe. “I’d refrain from calling me a freakazoid.”

Reno and Aryon looked at each-other. Grinning wide grins.

If it’s a fight he wanted, it was a fight he was going to get.

“Reno, let’s go!”

“You got it, yo!”

Using the Teleport move Aryon disappeared behind Marluxia, striking him multiple times in the back ducking just hairs away from Marluxia’s scythe. Kicked out of the way Reno took his place using his Electro Mag Rod attacks in a fury.

“THUNDAGA!” Aryon called out. Marluxia yelled in pain more so when he used Strike Raid to finish him off.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” A laugh sounded from him as Reno gave him a high-five, disappearing into his card form soon after.

Marluxia’s once beautiful hair was frizzed all over. Panting heavily after wobbling on his feet. “You…You’ll pay for this! I won’t lose to you!”

“That’s what they all say.”

Aryon whipped his Keyblade out using Sonic Rush. Similar to Sora’s Sonic Raid, holding much more speed and agility to confuse the opponent then strike when they’re guard had been lowered.

**~Thirteenth Discretion**

Aryon breathed a sigh of relief grinning at his friends. “Welp. That takes care of him.”

“If only that were the case.”

“?!”

Whirling around his jaw slacked open at the sight of the REAL Marluxia standing in front of the door. “Y-You-?! I just kicked your sorry ass though!” _Why can’t the battle just really never be over?!_

Marluxia rolled his eyes. “That was merely an illusion of me. And here I thought you were smarter than that Aryon.”

Riku Replica charged only to strike at nothing in the end. “Dammit. Another one.”

Sora glanced up at the door. Tilting his head. “He’s…really in there.”

“’Fraid so,” Aryon sighed wearily. Resting against the wall popping his shoulders. “I can feel his power. Can’t you?”

“Guess we’ll just have ‘ta beat him together this time.” Goofy said.

Sora nodded. Turning to the Riku Replica. “Riku. Protect Namine.”

Riku Replica blinked. Floored by what he had just been told. Here he had attacked them earlier and now this? “I…You don’t mind?”

“Should I?” Sora said with a smile.

The replica only nodded. Walking to stand by Namine’s side.

Marluxia’s power…Aryon had not felt anything like it since Ansem. An overwhelming aura. “Hey. Are you alright, Aryon?”

“Huh?”

Looking over he noticed Sora finally. Biting the inside of his cheek. “Would you judge me if I said…I’m a little worried?”

Sora shook his head. Holding Aryon’s hand in his. “Not one bit. But we’ll make it through. Just like always.”

Aryon could only hope he was right.

**~Lord of The Castle (Final Marluxia Theme)**

Marluxia was standing right there. Waiting for them with a massive, dark angel behind. The scythe it had held gleamed in the darkness. “Holy…” Aryon exclaimed. Taking a few steps backward.

“We can take him down!” Sora exclaimed.

Marluxia chuckled. "Oh, you might think so." He smirked. "Let's see how long you can fight."

The man stood absolutely still. Like a statue as Sora and Aryon attacked. Aryon used Ars Arcanum while Sora tried Sonic Blade. "Hmph, your attacks are useless." Marluxia grinned, waving his arm. The angel’s scythe moved sending them away.

“BLIZZAGA!” Sora hollered mixing with Aryon’s Thundaga.

Marluxia’s laughter echoed around. Of course they were hurting him. He could feel their blows. All he cared about had been to see them struggle and squirm like the insects he knew they were. "Omni Laser." He stated with calm. Hearing them yell in pain gave him such amusement.

“Screw off.” Aryon spat, using Curaga on Sora first then himself.

“Do you want to scream again?”

“Hell no.” Aryon attempted to use Arys Arcanum again. Once more the angel blew him back with its scythe.

"You can't win against me. It's hopeless." Marluxia had almost grabbed Aryon with the angel’s assistance. Only to get hit with a blast of ice cold wind and snow. Growling he turned to find Sora run towards them, his hopes of crushing Aryon in the angel’s mighty hands dropped. "Impressive, but you wasted a lot of your cards. "Hmph, maybe this will slow you down." He smirked. "Whirlwind to the Void!”

Just like that their cards blew everywhere. All the hard earned Keyblades, spells. Everything. “Oh crap.”

It took a lot to get him worried. And this did it for Aryon completely.

"Omni Laser." Their screams echoed in Marluxia’s ears. Licking his lips seeing them in pain.

 _What a sick freak_ Aryon gasped. Helping Sora back on his feet. Both grinning wearily at one another. They still had one more trick up their sleeve not even Marluxia knew of.

"Your heart shall be judged!"

“LIGHT!”

Standing side by side. Keyblade’s pointed in unison. A bright, white beam fired at a shell-shocked Marluxia.

“Shall we make you scream?” Sora mocked.

When the beam struck his hand reached out, trying to grab them both. Only to fade into nothingness where he belonged.

The minute he had vanished, they all but collapsed. Leaning back to back.

“…Sora?”

“Yeah Aryon?”

He closes his eyes. Smiling in peace resting against his friend. “I don’t know about you…but I sure could use a nice, long nap.”

A weak bout of laughter escaped Sora. Aryon could feel him shaking with it. “C’mon,” the other Keybarer said. Helping Aryon on his feet. “We should hurry. Namine’s waiting for us.”


	14. Until We Meet Again

"I took the people and memories that were inside their hearts...and little by little, I replaced them with false memories." Namine had explained after they were back inside the castle.

"Hey! What about Sora's promise?" Donald asked.

She shakes her head. Frowning thoughtfully. "Made up. It was fake. Neither Sora or Aryon ever really promised me anything. Me being with them on the islands...that was a lie, just like everything else. We never met. I was never their friend."

“You were never anything more.” Sora murmured.

"No. You see, in all your true memories, I was never really there."

Jiminy cradled a hand under his chin. Now on Aryon’s shoulder. "Gee, that must mean it was your magic that made the rest of us lose our memories too,” the cricket said. "Is there any way for us to get 'em back?"

Namine is unsure. Wringing her hands together. "I can fix everything if we go to the fourteenth floor." Namine said. "But Marluxia...he..."

Aryon spoke up next knowing all too well who she was talking about. “I know who you mean. Marluxia, that’s the guy who tampered with our memories. He’s the culprit behind all this.”

"If I didn't obey, he said I'd be locked in this castle forever." Namine replied. "I've been...alone for so long.,” she sniffles. Wiping away a single tear. How could they not feel for the girl? Being all alone. By herself without any friends or family to comfort her. "I'm so sorry...to both of you.”

“Don’t be sorry, Namine.” Sora tells her softly.

"Oh...oh course. I know I don't really have the right to..."

“That’s not what I meant.” All eyes are on him. "It's like this. I'm really not happy about you messing with our memories. But...you know, we can't get mad at you for it, either. These memories you gave us...in my head and I’m sure Aryon’s, I know their lies, but they still feel right, like the promise I made. I said I would protect you and I wouldn't make you cry...not ever.”

“Yeah the knucklehead’s right,” Aryon chimed. Ignoring the eye roll Sora gave. He hated seeing girls cry. “If you start crying it makes us feel like we let you down.”

Namine stared at him with awestruck. “Sora…Aryon.”

Donald scratched his head. “Oh brother. This is a bit much.” He gave Aryon a glare when the other bops him on the head with his knuckles.

Namine giggled earning soft smile from him and Sora both. "There! That's it! That's the Namine we remember!” Sora grinned.

“Sure is,” Aryon grinned as well. “These memories of yours may be fake, but what we feel for you now sure isn’t. So keep on smiling alright? That’s the real you.”

“Thank you. You guys are really sweet…oh. And if you ever feel lost, just think of her and the othes, okay? Kairi. Syao. Levi and Riku. They’re you’re light.”

She watched as the pods all began to close.

And smiled.

_~Let us part ways for now. But in our hearts and through the darkness, the light of our friendship will shine. A thread that can’t be broken. Bonded together for eternity. ~_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that for Sora/Aryon's journey. Now for the finale of Riku and Levi's, oh man...the feels from this fic ;-; I've been getting ideas for my own Kingdom Hearts III story but I have no idea how to go about it. So this may be the last one of this series I'm afraid (well for Tale of A Keybarer) I mean. 
> 
> Oh! As for the short message at the end, it's actually a haiku of sorts from Aryon's Nobody 'Ryon' when he and Roxas were in school (may or may not do a one shot series for them from their school days, up to their Nobodie's end.)


	15. Road To Dawn

It was over.

What felt like hours to  King Mickey, Riku had emerged from his battle with Ansem Seeker of Darkness. The king rushed over the minute Riku almost collapsed helping him get into a proper position.

The look in his ocean blue eyes assured him that he had. Riku managed to over-come the Darkness, use it as his own and conquered over Ansem.

“So what happens next you two?” Mickey inquired. “Are ya ready to go home?”

“I don’t think we can go home…not yet. I may have beat him, but his Darkness is still strong. I think it still has a hold on me.” Riku admits with sadness. Levi placed a hand of comfort on his shoulder.

"Your darkness belongs to you," Mickey said. "Just the same way your light does. Up till now, I thought darkness was something that should never exist. Then I spent time with you and changed my mind. The road you chose—I didn't know. Light and dark, back to back. With you, I think they might meet in a way nobody's seen before. I wonder where that road leads. I'd like to see myself."

Riku gave a curious look, when the King offered his hands to him.

"I'd like to walk the road with ya.”

He laughed. Kneeling to King Mickey’s level taking his hand in his. “I'm very flattered, Your Majesty. I’m at a loss for words.”

“Gosh Riku. You can just call me Mickey. We’re pals after all.”

At Mickey’s smile Riku could feel his heart grow two sizes two big.

**Road to Dawn**

Dressed in their black Organization coats the duo make their way down the long stretch of road in silence. The strange enigma, Diz could be seen in the center.

"What are you making me choose now?" Riku demanded.

"Between the road to light—and the road to darkness," Diz stated simply.

 Riku continued on. Walking passed the shrouded man. "Neither suits me…I’m taking a different road.”

"Do you mean the twilight road to nightfall?" Diz inquired. A hint of amusement in his tone.

Riku shook his head, gazing at the road ahead of them. "It's the road to dawn."

_~When I arrive at where you are now, we may not be as we were._

_But that’ll just make another promise, for us to keep~_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a wrap. Tale of Two Keyblades is finally complete <3 Thank you EVERYONE who subscribed or liked this series, it's been a great pleasure writing. There may be more Kingdom Hearts related stories from me so do be on the look out for possibly more. 
> 
> Happy readings!


End file.
